Crafting Motif 49: Militant Ordinator Style
Locations * Contents Justice never sleeps: three gods, One True Faith. And one true uniform for each Order of Ordination, which must be correct and proper in every detail. As High Ordinator of the Order of War, known also as the Militant Ordinators, it is one of my many duties to ensure that our arms and armor conform to Temple directives. So heed these words, Citizen Armorer, and go about your business. But I'm watching you. AXES As the crests on our helmets are curved and sharp as the blade of an axe, so are the blades of our axes sharp and curved like the crests on our helmets. Like fungusjacks fell the mushroom forests, so we with our axes fell the enemies of the Tribunal. They cannot escape the righteous. BELTS Our belts are simple and strong, like our faith in and loyalty to ALMSIVI. Strong tassets depend from our cinctures, and the buckle is a triple rhombus (do not say diamond!), representing our triple devotion to justice, retribution, and the Three Most High. BOOTS The boots of a Militant Ordinator are strong boots, for the march of justice is eternal and we must be prepared to go wherever heresy needs to be eradicated. Across the instep of each boot shall be a golden band embossed with the Triple Rhombus of our threefold devotion. BOWS The bow of the Order of War shall be faced with sharpened crests pointing forward, as the crests on our helms point the way to righteous mayhem. And the quiver shall sport overlapping plates in wide descending chevrons like those on our shields. The points of the arrows shall be brazen. CHEST PIECES The cuirasses of the Militant Ordinators are to be brazen or bronze, patterned with elaborate filigree and richly decorated to do honor to our lieges the Tribunal, and to impress the impressionable with the Order's majesty and might. DAGGERS The dagger of the Ordinator of the Order of War is to be a broad dirk, single-edged and slightly curved, the better to carve heresy from the hearts of the schismatic and apostate. No crossbar is needed at the hilt, for what Ordinator would parry when they can attack? GLOVES Though our gauntlets protect our forearms with overlapping plates, our fingers remain at all times unencumbered, so that we may wrap our hands around the neck of heresy and strangle it until it breathes no more. HELMETS Justice wears but one face, and so the stern visage of Temple justice is stamped upon the faceplate of every Militant Ordinator helm. Above is our soaring forward crest, pointing toward heresy, which we always attack and from which we never retreat. Three Gods, One True Faith. LEG GREAVES Our greaves and cuisses are of thrice-cured leather, from hides of kagouti or alit, dense enough to turn a blade or deflect a blow, but flexible: a Militant Ordinator must move without hindrance, for heresy cannot escape the righteous. MACES The maces of our siblings of the Order of the Watch are more blunt, like truncheons, in accord with their function of maintaining order among the citizens. We, however, are the Order of War, and our maces are flanged and edged, to slash as well as smash. We are the Militant Ordinators, and no heresy shall survive us. SHIELDS Our shields are large, for we are charged with defending the Truth of the Three against all threats and doubts. Broad descending chevrons they show, for deflecting the blows of the unfaithful, and they may also display the Triple Rhombus of our threefold devotion. SHOULDER ARMOR Each pauldron shall be two plates, rigid like our devotion to the Three, pointed like the arguments of our swords, and patterned with elaborate filigree to do full honor to our masters. STAVES The staff of a Militant Ordinator spell-caster is surmounted with dual sweeping crests like those on our helms, pointed and parallel for the aim and guidance of our righteous magical onslaughts. A spell-staff can also serve horizontally as a barrier to entry when on sentry duty at door or portal. SWORDS The Temple's Order of War wields single-edged swords with razor-sharp points, for with these do we chop logic with heretics. Militant Ordinators keep their swords near their hands at all times, for at any moment we may encounter apostasy or error that must be condignly corrected." Appearances * Category:Online: Crafting Motifs Category:Books about Dunmer Category:Online: Books with Authors